


Why Do I Have to Choose

by astrivikia



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Introspection, Polyamorous Character, Pre-Poly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrivikia/pseuds/astrivikia
Summary: Rapunzel tries to sort through her emotions.
Relationships: Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Kudos: 48





	Why Do I Have to Choose

Rapunzel groaned softly, burying her face in her pillow. This was all so confusing. She knew two things. On the one hand, she loved Eugene, and she wanted to be with him. She wanted to spend her life with him. She wanted to go on adventures together, build a home together.

But on the other hand, there was Cass. And she was beautiful, and she was strong, and it made something flutter inside of her.

Was it so wrong to want both of them? She hadn't thought so at first.

But as she'd spent more time out of her tower she'd seen the way people acted, all paired off together. All this devotion to a single person, the jealousy.

She'd spent 18 years of her life devoted to a single person. Sure, not in that way, and yet.

What was so wrong with wanting to share all these emotions and experiences with more than one person. Why did she have to choose?

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this back in November and then just... hoarded it. I hope some people will like this. I don't see why Raounzel would have a romantic sense that matches that of society, and I just kinda wanted to explore her trying to sort out her feelings.


End file.
